Holy the new pup
'Characters' *'Chase' *'Skye' *'Marshall' *'Zuma' *'Rocky' *'Rubble' *'Ryder' *'Holy' '' The day strarted out with the pups playing at the park, Rocky and Zuma were playing tug of war, Rubble was on his skateboard while Chase, Skye and Marshall were playing tag and Marshall was it. Skye: Can't catch me! She said running behind the slide. Marshall: Oh yeah! He said catching up to her. Chase wasn't running away he was just staring at Skye until Marshall came up to him and yelled Marshall: Gotcha Chase! He yelled Chase: Huh. Skye: You Ok Chase she said coming over Chase:Yeah just got a little distracted. Ryder: Paw patrol to the Lookout! Marshall,Chase,Skye: Ryder needs us! When they got to the lookout Marshall slipped and crashed into the pups. Marshall: I'm good. He said making the pups laugh. Chase: Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, I just got a call from Katie she says that she found a pup in the middle of the street and when she tried to help her she ran away. We need to find the pup and give her some help incase she got hurt so for this mission I'll need... Chase, I need you to use your nose to find a sent to find the pup. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Skye, I need you to follow Chase and search from the air. Skye: Lets take to the sky! Ryder: Marshall, when we find the pup I need you to give her a check up. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: Paw patrol is on a role! Once they got to Katies clinic Chase started to sniff around. Chase: I gota sent, she went this way he said pointing straight. Ryder: Good job Chase, Skye its your turn. See if you can find the pup. Skye; You got it Ryder. While Skye was looking she found a pup in a dark alley. Skye: Ryder, I found the pup. Ryder: Thanks Skye, I'll send Marshall and Chase to come over and help in the meantime try to calm the pup. Skye: Ok Ryder. Skye: Hey there, the pup started to back up. Skye: No its Ok I won't hurt you, I'm Skye whats your name. ???: I'm Holy. Skye: Well Holy, my friends from the paw patrol are on the way and we're gonna help you. Holy: I don't need any help, get away from me. Skye tripped over a rock and hurt her paw making her yelp Chase: We're here Skye are you OK he said when he saw her limping towards him. Skye: Yeah I just hurt my paw. Oh and this is Holy, she says she doesn't need any help. When Holy looked at Chase she stared at him and started to blush. Chase: Well Marshalls on the way and he'll be the judge of that. In the mean time, you can ride with me back to the lookout, you need to rest that paw of yours. Skye: Thanks Chase she said licking his cheek making him blush. Chase: Here hop on my back I'll carry you to my truck. Holy saw all this and started to get red with jealousy and anger. Holy: That little brat will not still Chase from me. Hey Chase could I get a ride to she said in a flirty voice Chase: Sorry Holy, theres only room for one pup. Holy started to growl at Skye and after a while of waiting Marshall finally got their. Marshall: Ok lets check and see if anythings broken. Nope everything seems to be good, now lets chck your paw Skye. Skye: Well is it Ok Marshall: Yep you just sprained it, you should let it rest. Once they got back to the lookout Chase and Skye were laying down together. Skye: Thanks again for taking care of me Chase she said nuzzling him. Chase: Sure thing Skye he said blushing hey, I'll go get you a snack I'll be right back. Skye: Ok When Chase left Holy came in. Holy:listen here you little brat Chase is mine and I know your trying to steal him from me so back off! she yelled at Skye. Skye: How can you be so sure that he likes you back? Holy: Doesn't matter just remember what I said back off! She said then left. Chase: I'm back here you go Skye. Skye: Thanks Chase. Well looks like things are gonna get intresting around here.She thought Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Episodes